FIG. 1 shows a wheelchair 10 of the kind known from WO2006/106324 and EP1348414 and comprising a chassis 12 with a seat framework 14 mounted thereon, the seal framework 14 comprising base plates 60 and a pair of upright elongate frame members 18. Base plates 60 carry a bottom rest 13 and leg rests 15, while frame members 18 carry inter alia a head rest 20, a back rest 22, armrests 23 and thoracic supports 24. The rest elements 13,15,20,22,23 and 24 together form a postural management system, the thoracic supports 24 supporting a child's upper torso to assist prevention, if not correction, of spinal deformities.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are side and detail views of the wheelchair disclosed in EP1348414.
FIG. 2 shows schematically how the seat framework 14 is attached to a chassis 12. Plates 60 are rotatably mounted on a support beam 16, a mounting bracket 62 being provided to centre the seat framework 14 on the chassis 12.
Plates 60 extend rearwardly of the support beam 16 and a rearward portion 64 of each is coupled to a respective end of a tube 66. The tube 66 is supported by a variable length strut 68 which is mounted on bracing member 32. The strut 68 is pivotally mounted at each end and comprises a rod 70 which is a sliding lit in housing 72. A foot pedal 74 operates a locking mechanism (not shown) in housing 72 which allows the rod 70 to move relative to the housing 72 when the foot pedal 74 is operated. With the foot pedal 74 depressed, the seat framework 14 is free to rotate in direction arrow A around the support member 16.
FIG. 2 shows schematically some detail of the backrest 130 of seat member 14, the position of which may he adjusted from an upright position to an inclined position (shown in phantom lines). The back rest 130 is adjustably mounted via bracket 132 to the rearward portion 64 of plates 60. The rearward portion 64 includes three arcuate slots each for receiving a bolt (not shown) securing bracket 132 to the tube 66 extending between plates 60. The position of each bolt within its respective slot 134 is determined by the position of arm 136 relative to the rearward portion 64 of plates 60. A plurality of apertures 138 is provided in the rearward portion 64 which are selectably registrable with apertures 140 in arm 136. The inclination of the back rest 130 is thus determined by selecting which of apertures 138 are registered with apertures 140 in the arm 136. Once the appropriate apertures are registered, a locking pin (not shown) may be used to secure the desired back rest inclination. Such adjustment is typically carried out by a healthcare professional rather than when the chair is in use.
However, the present inventors have established mat if aback rest is reclined relative to a seat member (i.e. when the angle between the back rest and the seat member increases) when the seat is occupied, the seat occupant's clothing is pulled upwards at the back, making the occupant uncomfortable. This will be referred to hereafter as the ‘shirt pull effect’. Where the seat incorporates a thoracic support, this also moves upwards relative to the occupant's body, spoiling the positioning of the support and the associated postural management.
The present invention has as an objective the mitigation of the aforementioned problems.